graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Świat lodu i ognia
:Ten artykuł dotyczy książki ze świata rzeczywistego. Zobacz też Świat lodu i ognia (praca Yandela). Świat lodu i ognia – poboczna książka sagi Pieśń lodu i ognia, utworzona w formie dokumentu, zawierającego zbiór historii znanego świata. Jej pełny tytuł brzmi „Świat lodu i ognia: Nieznana historia Westeros oraz Gry o tron”. Książka została napisana przez Elio Garcíę i Lindę Antonsson, wraz z wkładem od twórcy uniwersum, George’a R. R. Martina. W Polsce została wydana przez wydawnictwo Czwarta Strona, a przełożona przez stałego tłumacza sagi, Michała Jakuszewskiego. Świat lodu i ognia został wydany 28 października 2014 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych, oraz 5 listopada 2014 roku w Polsce. Historia Autorzy, Elio i Linda, prowadzą stronę westeros.org, największą społeczność fanów Pieśni lodu i ognia oraz zbiór informacji na temat sagi w internecie. George R. R. Martin wielokrotnie wspominał, że często używa tych informacji, by potwierdzić to, co aktualnie pisał, jeśli nie miał dostępu do swoich notatek. Żartował przy tym, że jego fani i współautorzy wiedzą więcej o Westeros niż on sam. George napisał o wiele więcej szczegółowych informacji o wydarzeniach z czasów dynastii Targaryenów, ale musiał je uszczuplić, by zmieściły się w Świecie lodu i ognia. Cała historia tego rodu zostanie wydana w nadchodzącej książce pod tytułem „Ogień i Krew”. Zawartość Całość Świata lodu i ognia podzielona jest na kilka części : * Historia starożytna, opisująca czasy od Ery Świtu do Zagłady Valyrii. * Królestwo smoków, opowiadające o Podboju Aegona. * Królowie z dynastii Targaryenów, zagłębiające się w szczegóły życia wszystkich targaryeńskich władców, od Aegona I do Aerysa II. * Upadek smoków, opowiadające o Roku Fałszywej Wiosny, Rebelii Roberta oraz jej skutkach. * Chwalebne panowanie, zwieńczające kronikę władców Siedmiu Królestw. * Siedem Królestw, opisujące poszczególne regiony Westeros. * Poza Królestwami Zachodzącego Słońca, opisujące Essos oraz pozostałe regiony świata. * Addenda, zawierająca posłowie, drzewo genealogiczne Targaryenów, Starków i Lannisterów, mapę Krain Korony i lata życia władców oraz indeks. Książka zawiera także grafiki wykonane przez dwudziestu siedmiu artystów . Obrazy były mocno inspirowane (a niektóre z nich także konsultowane z) samym George’em Martinem i w większym lub mniejszym stopniu przedstawiają świat takim, jakim wyobrażał go sobie autor. Grafiki oraz drzewa genealogiczne powinny być traktowane jako dodatek i nie zostały zawarte w rzeczywistym dokumencie wewnątrz uniwersumKomentarze autorów o grafikach oraz drzewach genealogicznych. Ciekawostki * Wersja amerykańska i międzynarodowa (w tym polska) okładki jest pomarańczowa, ukazana wyżej w infoboksie; w Wielkiej Brytanii dostępny jest wariant czarny, wydany przez Harper Voyager. * Na stronie z dedykacją, za imieniem Tommena widać nie do końca zamazane imię Joffreya. Świat lodu i ognia został wydany po Tańcu ze smokami, gdzie Tommen przejął już tron po swoim bracie. * Jako iż książka została stworzona w formie prezentu dla Roberta Baratheona, maester Yandel przeżył śmierci zarówno jego, jak i Joffreya. Obawiając się złości Lannisterów, została ona pozbawiona szczegółów dotyczących Eddarda Starka, Stannisa Baratheona i innych kontrowersyjnych postaci. Jest to wersja bardziej „poprawna politycznie”. * Książka nie jest pozbawiona błędów. ** W wydaniu pierwszym, na grafice prezentującej oś czasu władców z dynastii Targaryenów, miejsca Baelora I i Daerona I zostały przez przypadek podmienione. ** Drzewa genealogiczne także zawierają kilka drobnych błędów. ** Elio García potwierdził, że przyszłe wydania zostaną poprawione. * Początkowo George R.R. Martin chciał, by strona opisująca wydarzenia z Summerhall z wyglądała jakby została zalana atramentem. Jednak Anne Groell, redaktorka, uważała, że czytelnicy uznaliby to za błąd w druku i zwracali by książkiSo Spake Martin: Stockholm and Archipelacon Report (28 czerwca 2015). Kategoria:Powieści G.R.R. Martina